


Material Girl

by Rilawhy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilawhy/pseuds/Rilawhy
Summary: Soulmate AU~ Your first meeting with your soulmate is connected to a certain song. (Like having it playing on the radio)It also plays in your head whenever they're... intimate with someone other than you.Poor Oliver's soulmate seems to be a bit of a slut, Madonna's Material Girl screams in his head nearly every night.





	1. Context

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything, bear with me, y'all.

Everyone loves Madonna, right? She's the pre-Beyoncé queen, for sure, but Oliver just can't stomach any of her songs. To be honest, his sensitivity can be pretty grating with his mother's music choices, but you can hardly blame him.

_ Material Girl_ has plagued his nights, (and a couple odd mornings), since he was 14 years old. And, yeah, it's not the worst song, but it is a direct, painful reminder that your true love is currently pounding one out while you're stuck sobbing in your bed. Or shower. Or even in gym class. Whoever he is, he is one horny bitch, that's for certain, especially in a world where your infidelities are directly broadcasted to your soulmates brain.

Now that Oliver's in college, his soulmate seems to have ramped up his libido. Poor Oli's been woken up three times this week, and he doesn't know how much more he can take. Exams are a few weeks away, and he's scraping by with three hours a night


	2. World, Meet Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First real chapter, sorry it took so long to get my bearings.

I fell asleep late last night in a pile of papers. I don't know exactly when I finally passed out, but I can assure you the hour was no where decent. He was at it again, and I was desperately trying to down out Madonna with homework and the Front Bottoms, full volume. My hearing's already fucked, so what's the harm.

Apparently, I never turned my phone off last night, and I didn't plug it in. I missed my alarm. My alarm for class. The class I have to attend _especially _today so I can turn in my essay and not flunk out.

As soon as my sleep deprived mind fumbled it's way to this sobering thought, I practically lept off my desk. I hurriedly stuff my papers and my laptop into my bag. Slinging it over one shoulder, I grab my sweatshirt and scramble out of the dorm, pajama pants be damned.

I think it only takes me 6 minutes flat to sprint halfway across campus, there's no marathon runner like a panicked 19 year old. My feet don't even stop when I reach the door, I have to put my hands out to stop myself from slamming my face into the little window. I turn the handle, but it's locked.

_ Oh damn, oh fuck. Am I so late the professor locked me out???_ I quickly do the slap check of my pockets for my phone. _Oh no. No pockets._ I must've left my phone back in my room. In retrospect, not much of a loss. It was dead anyways. 

I whip my head around the corridor, checking to see if anyone's around. _Thank fuck, someone's here. _Some girl from one of my other classes, she's pretty and short. Well, maybe 3 inches shorter than me. I'm a late bloomer, I still have growing years.

"HEY," I bleat out, earning her attention, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah." She mumbles and keeps walking. Asshole.

"Can you tell me, please?" I try again.

She glares at me and turns her head, but she doesn't stopwalking. "It's 7 am, fuckass."

"Thanks!" _What a charmer._

_ WAIT. SEVEN AM???_ My class starts at 8! What the fuck! That's on me for not even glancing at the clock, but oh well. Now I have time to get breakfast and charge my phone.


End file.
